Although water/oil/water emulsions have been available for some years they have not been applied generally to food and other product applications because they are liquids which are difficult to handle and usually have to be prepared by the final product manufacture. Thus they are difficult to manufacture and transport and use as a component supplied to a final product manufacture from a component supplier. Examples of fields in which such emulsions are usable are soups, coffee whiteners, custards and fat additives for sausage type products. The presence of any internal water phase in the fat emulsion allows a total product with a reduced fat content to be achieved because the fat globules provide a subjective appreciation of fat while not providing a completely fat content. Emulsions of the w/o/w type allow control of rheology and can act as delivery systems for component e.g. perfumes and flavours.